memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Alternate (episode)
Apology? Act five: 'Odo apologises to Dr. Mora for attacking him.' I was under the impression that Odo's apology was more for rudely stating that he didn't trust Mora during their discussion in security earlier, and that the attack was only a minor part in the conversation. Anyone with me? -- Bakabaka 10:37, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Inconsistency/Goof? Perhaps it should be mentioned that when Odo is trapped by the forcefield, Dr Mora says, "My God..." which is a Human expression, or, at least, certainly not a Bajoran one, since they don't believe in any one God. 02:14, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Universal translator. 18:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I think that five years later the user who made that comment probably isn't waiting for a response anymore. We don't mention nitpicks anyway. 31dot 19:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Continuity Error posted by 150.252.114.167, moved here from the article: When Sisko is talking to Odo he implies, though does not directly state, that his father is dead, however in later episodes we see that he is very much alive. It may be that the scene was merely oddly written, but it may also indicate that the writers intended for his father to be dead, but decided to change that in later seasons. Screeching The way the Odo creature screeches was reused for the dying Founder in "The Ship" :Do you have evidence of that other than the sound effects sounding the same to you? 31dot (talk) 11:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Removed Removed the following for being speculation based on original research, and (in the latter case) nitpicking in addition: :* This episode contains a prophetic line about the ultimate result of the Bashir/Dax subplot. Bashir claims that "one of these days" he's going to stop chasing Dax, "and then we'll see". This attitude proves what is necessary for his romantic relationship with ''Ezri Dax to finally succeed beginning in , the penultimate episode of the series.'' :* If the stardates given in this episode and Sanctuary (47391.7 and 47391.2 respectively) are considered to be accurate and relevant, they carry some interesting implications for this episode and the 2 preceding it. While Rivals has no stardate, it is presumably intended to have happened between this episode and Sanctuary. Sisko's log near the end of Sanctuary and about halfway through this episode and a mere half of a stardate apart, which given 1000 stardates per year equals a little over 4 hours. It's hard to determine an exact time frame for each episode, however Sisko's log states they had been searching for the creature for 15 hours, and using the travel time of Voyager back to the alpha quadrant as a baseline, the 12 light year trip to the planet where they find the life form should take about 4 days, perhaps longer in the much slower runabout. Given both Rivals and Sanctuary seem to take place over the course of several days to a week, the stardates given would seem to imply that all 3 episodes happen concurrently. Clearly this is impossible given the heightened security in this episode, the altered laws of probability from Rivals, and the Skrreean refugees from Sanctuary and not present in either of the other episodes. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:14, August 26, 2018 (UTC)